Disqus Catalog
The Journal of Dr. Hawley Griffin - Entry #1 #Curses, Lies, and Liars Part 2 #Role-playing Page for pg.86 #The Journal of Dr. Hawley Griffin - Entry #2 #The Mardis Gras Parade! #The Journal of Dr. Hawley Griffin - Entry #3 #Question #March Fanart Showcase! #The Journal of Dr. Hawley Griffin - Entry #4 #The Journal of Dr. Hawley Griffin - Entry #5 #Alicia wHY #The Journal of Dr. Hawley Griffin - Entry #6 #The Journal of Dr. Hawley Griffin - Entry #7 #Birds Leaving the Nest part 2 #The Journal of Dr. Hawley Griffin - Final Entries (#8 and #9) #Role-playing page for pg. 87! #Alicia's Dream Journals #Dream journals 2 #The Birds Leaving the Nest finale #Meet Kito Latro! #A Parody For Hela (Song) #Dream Journals 3 #Roleplay continuation: New horizons! #A Blue Bird Sings Alone #Kito Latro's reference sheets #The Bleeding Wolf (Kito's Introduction) #The Murder at the Society #Role-playing page for pg. 88! #Lost In The Darkness Parody Lyrics #Week 2: Scoperta #Journals #4 #The Door #Is this... #5? Yeah. #The Health Inspector at the Society #A Special Surprise?! #Judas Parody #A Sign From Fate #Role-playing Page for pg 89! #Census project? #The Bleeding Wolf (Kito's Introduction) contd. #Garden Tea #I request assistance #The Glass Scientists Podcast - March Update #My Infamy Performance (This post is unusable, my apologises.) #A Missing (Persons?) Report #Role-playing Page for pg 90! #A New Rule at the Society #Rosy's Song #Week 3: Crepacuore #A Change Within My Heart (The Sequel to Help From An Unexpected Place) #A Wolf's Lament #Garden Tea ( A continuation ) #Moonlight Picnic #Flip-flop! #Monthly Fanart Showcase! #Hello #Wonderful News! #Phosphorus, Uranium, Nitrogen, Sulfur #The Thief In The Middle of the Night-time #Raindrops That Fall Like Forgotten Bullets #Role-playing Page for pg 91! #A Nightmare #Rosy's Song #The Restaurant Roleplay #A Dire Night Rp #Millie's questionnaire #Role-playing Page for pg 92 #Mysterious Letter and Blue Jay Feathers #You'll Be Back Parody Lyrics #The Big Night Has Arrived #Meeting at the library #The Name's Jay, Blue Jay #Elaina whY-- #Another Invisible Man #New Lodger #We Bleed Too RP #Role-playing Page for pg 93 #Hello! New around here! And also Hyde done effed up starter. #Party because can! #What a great start #Lenore arrives #Snapshots: Part 1 - The Monsters Waltz #The Glass Scientists Podcast - April Update #Role-playing page for pg. 94! #An Urge to Learn #Blue Jay #Jonathan Cheshire #Character Music Showcase/Discussion #Party because can! (cont'd) #Snapshots: Part 2 - Confrontation and Conflict #Monthly Fanart Showcase! May 2017 #Rollplaying page for Pg. 95 #Arcane Science Academy #Welp, I made another new character, maybe #Party because can! (cont'd further) #A Poll For All (LGBTQI+ Edition) #LGBT+ Discussion #Role-playing Page for pg 96! #Arcane Science Academy Part 2 #Vanished #Appeared #After-Party Party #Scarlet Night #Dr. Ariadne Radcliffe Intro and RP Starter #Happy Mother's Day! #Other People's Characters Music Showcase/Discussion #Role-playing page for pg. 97! #Ms. Scarlet #The Glass Scientists Podcast - May Final Week #Hiatus Week 1 (Roleplaying page for pg 98) #Internet AU #Genome Deviant: Sins of Science #Oops I guess #The Glass Scientists Podcast - Auditions have ended! #The Glass Scientists Podcast - Chapter the First Cast! #The Society and the Beanstalk #Some Serious Side-Effects #Hiatus Week 2 #The Little Lady Rp #June 2017 Fanart Showcase! #Stuck #Hiatus Week 3 #Murder Poll #Check this out! #Hawley's Return #Elaina fell! #Hiatus Week Four #Back #Faltering Protection #Violet Hues #Happy Father's Day! #Hiatus Week Five #Just a normal Day #Faltering Protection part 2 #Deeper Shades of Purple #Role-playing Page for pg 99! pt1 #Role-playing Page for pg 99! #Rosy's Song #Character Profile - Charricthran-Kothar #The Silence Between All Things #William Molony - Introduction #Fan Art Showcase July 2017 #Society OTP club #Role-playing page for pg. 100! #GUeS s WhO's bAcK! #Happy 4th of July! #I have a hopefully good idea. X3 #Role-playing page for pg. 101! #The Glass Scientists Podcast - July Update #Just a normal Day Part 2- The Party! #The Mr Edward Hyde Song. (A Parody of The Oogie Boogie Song from The Nightmare Before Christmas.) #Flint Broadmayer - Character Profile #Hyde's Lament. (A Parody of Jack's Lament from The Nightmare Before Christmas.) #Role-playing page for pg. 102! #Just a normal Day Part 3- The Party Continued! #A New Player Has Arrived~! #The Nightmares of War Disqus #Destroy Your Mind. (A Parody of Build Our Machine by DAGames, A Bendy and The Ink Machine Fan Song.) #Read here if you miss me or missed me! Or even remember me xD #Role-playing page for pg. 103! #Sunny Faces #Just a normal Day Part 4-Festivities! #A plague bursts into the Society (warning, some gore may be in!) #The Nightmares of War Part 2~ #A New Player Has Arrived~! (Continued! X3) #The Other Kind of Not Fade Away #Role-playing page for pg. 104! #We have passed 10,000 followers! #Just a normal Day Part 5- Entertainment #Fandom Art Showcase! #Wow Elise #The Other Kind of Not Fade Away - Part 2 #Role-playing page for pg. 105! #Millie's Uncle's Questionnaire #Just a Normal Day - Part 6 - "Are you not entertained?" #The Glass Scientists Podcast - August Update #Role-playing page for pg. 106! #The Other Kind of Not Fade Away - Part 3 #Just a normal Day Part 7 #Cat and Mouse #Time To Play With The Ladies!! X3 #Role-playing page for pg. 107! #Elise's new friend! #The Other Kind of Not Fade Away - Part 4 #Just a Normal Day - Part 8 - Fight! #Role-playing Page for pg 108! #Back-Alley Brutalization #Just a Normal Day - Part 9 - The Grand Melee? #Fandom Art Showcase! September #Role-playing page for pg. 109! #Back-Alley Brutalization (Part 2) #The Other Kind of Not Fade Away - Part 5 #Cinema Night (Pt. 1 probably) #Role-playing Page for pg 109! #Just a Normal Day - Part 10 - Games and Party Snacks #The Other Kind of Not Fade Away - Part 6 #Back-Alley Brutalization (Part 3) #Cinema Night (Pt. 2) #Role-playing Page for pg 110 #A Particular Visitor (Part 1, by the look of things) #Cinema Night (Pt. 3) #Role-playing Page for pg 111! #The Glass Scientists Podcast - September Update #A Particular Visitor (Part 2) #Blind Me. (A Parody of The BATIM Fan Song Shade Me by RockitGaming.) #Just a Normal Day - Part 11 - Battle Royale #Spooky Fandom Art Showcase! #Role-playing Page for pg 112! #Hell To Their Doorsteps. (A Parody of Hell To Your Doorstep From The Count Of Monte Cristo Musical.) #A Particular Visitor (Part 3) #Spooky Pt. 2 #Role-playing page for pg. 113! #Love Like You Parody. (A Parody of Love Like You From Steven Universe.) #Cinema Night (Pt.4) #A Particular Visitor (Part 4) #Spooky Pt. 3 #Role-playing Page for pg 114! #Spelling #A Particular Visitor (Part 5) #Cinema Night (Pt.5) #Role-playing Page for pg 115! #Spooky Pt. 4 #A Particular Visitor (Part 6) #Cinema Night (Pt.6) #Role-playing Page for pg 116 #Spooky Pt. 5 #Halloween~! #Care for a Cup of Tea? #November Monthly Art Showcase! #A Particular Visitor (Part 7) #Role-playing Page for pg 117! #rp #Spooky Part 6 #Halloween~! Pt. 2 #Character Music Showcase/Discussion (2) #A Particular Visitor (Part 8) #Role-playing Page for pg 118! #Spooky Part 7 #Halloween~! Pt. 3 #A Particular Visitor (Part 9) #Role-playing Page for pg. 119 #Spooky Part 8 #The Glass Scientists Podcast - October-November Update #Halloween~! Pt. 4 #Happy Thanksgiving! #Um... My Lodger OC, I guess? #A Particular Visitor (Part 10) #Elf of the Self #Role-playing Page for pg 120! (the first one) #Hi!! #Spooky Part 9 #Whispers and Clockwork Curiosities #Halloween Part 5 #Fan Art Showcase December #Permanent Impressions #A Particular Visitor (Part 11) #Sad News #Role-playing Page for pg 120! #Elf on The Shelf #Stuck again #Hello and Intro! (oh, that rhymes!) #Blood is thicker than water RP #Whispers And Clockwork Curiosities: Part 2 #Halloween~! Pt. 6 #Hello again, it's been a long time! #Role-playing Page for pg 121! #Blood is thicker than water ( Part 2 ) #Whispers and Clockwork Curiosities: Part 3 #Landscape #Halloween~! Pt. 7 #Can we talk about godmoding? #Comics #Role-playing page for pg. 122! #Roleplaying for chapter 3! #Blood is thicker than water ( Part 3 ) #A post to say some stuff, click here! #Introduction to the character i will be roleplaying as.. #Merry Christmas Everyone! #Christmalogy, Or The Year The Society Saved Christmas #Heck, Let's All Be Santa! #Blood is thicker than water ( Part 4 ) #Introduction to my character. #Roots #Happy new Year Scientists! :D #Fandom Art Showcase January 2018 #Christmalogy, Or The Year The Society Saved Christmas Part 2 #Blood is thicker than water ( Part 5 ) #Elaina’s Vacation #Heck, Let's All Be Santa (Pt. 2) #Kerštas #Happy Strange Case Day! #Protect Hastie for only £2 a month (please) #Old Harry Introduction and RP! #Catch up RPs #Role-playing page for pg. 123! #A Surprise For The Spirit (The Sequel To A Change Within My Heart) #New Oc Introduction! Click here! #Introducing: more Jekyll and Hyde OCs! #Blood is thicker than water ( Part 6 ) #Kerštas (Part 2) #Role-playing page for pg. 124! #Blood is thicker than water ( Part 7 ) #Roots (pt. 2) #Catch up RPs continued #A Visit To The Infirmary. RP #Role-playing Page for pg 124! #Kerštas (Part 3) #Look who left #Blood is thicker than water ( Part 8 ) #Catch up RPs continued further #A Visit To The Infirmary. RP (Part 2) #Role-playing Page for pg 125! #New Year's or Hogmanay #New RP-er Here! +starter #Blood is thicker than water ( Part 9 ) #Song parody - Murder City (Green Day) #Kerštas (Part 4) #Feathers and Forgetfulness- a Character Introduction! (reupload) #Friday Night #Catch up RPs continued further pt. 2 #Sometime Around Midnight #A Visit To The Infirmary. RP (Part 3) #Role-playing Page for pg 126! #New Year's or Hogmanay Part 2 #Kerštas (Part 5) #Catch up RPs pt. 3 #The Villain I Have To Play #Sometime Around Midnight (Part Two) #Role-playing page for pg 127! #New Year's or Hogmanay Part 3 #Happy Valentine's Day! #Blood is thicker than water ( The Resurrection ) #Catch up RPs pt. 4 #Role-playing page for pg. 128! #Kerštas (Part 6) #Sometime Around Midnight (Part 3) #Happy Anniversary Everyone! #Role-playing Page for pg 129! #Blood is thicker than water ( Elecrtic Boogaloo ) #Kerštas (Part 7) #Role-playing page for pg. 130! #Catch up RPs pt. 5 #March Fandom Art Showcase #Purpose: What’s left? #New to TRPS?? #Blood is thicker than water ( EB part 2 ) #A new arrival #Role-playing Page for pg 131! #Catch up RPs pt. 6 #Happy St. Patrick's Day! #Role-playing page for pg 132! #Blood is thicker than water ( EB part 3 ) #Catch up RPs pt. 7 #A Familiar But Frightening Face. RP. #Role-playing Page for pg.133! #Blood is thicker than water ( EB part 4 ) #Catch up RPs pt. 8 #Good Girls At The Cabaret (part 1) #Happy Easter AND April Fools Day! #Role-playing Page for pg.134! #April Fandom Art Showcase #Experiments #Blood is thicker than water ( EB part 5 ) #Repercussions #Role-playing Page for pg 135! #Experiments, contd. #National Pet Day (At the Society of Arcane Science) #Catch up RPs pt. 9 #Now Canon Story! (Because, y'know, now it's canon) #Blood is thicker than water ( EB part 6 aka "How a Puppy Beat my Depression into a Pulp in One Fell Swoop" ) #Repercussions: Aftermath #Role-playing Page for pg 136! #Character Introduction-Louisa Carpenter #Good Girls At The Cabaret (part 2) #Catch up RPs pt. 10 #Č̸̢̬̹̗ͭ̂̾͒ȟ̨̒͌á͏̵̤̫͔̪ͣ̉ɍ̶̰̼̺̗̼ͭ̍ã̦̺̙ͥç̊ͧ͆ͩ̊̑̅͟ƫ͓̞̫̲ͮ̊ė̴̥̀ͬ̓̐͆͘ɽ͊̍ͤ Introduction--Please D̸i̶s̵r̶e̴g̸a̴r̶d̵ #I AM BACK!!! #New Character (Not her introduction) #Blood is thicker than water ( EB part 7 ) #Role-playing page for pg. 137! #New Girl in town #Catch up RPs pt. 11 #Who Wants To Tell A Story? #The Mistakes That I Have Made (Response to The Villain I Have To Play) #Blood is thicker than water ( EB part 8 ) #Role-playing Page for pg 138! #Fandom Art Showcase #Catch up RPs pt. 12 #Role-playing page for pg.139! #Blood is thicker than water ( EB part 9 ) #Catch up RPs pt. 13 #Good Girls At The Cabaret (part 2, again?) #Blood is thicker than water ( EB part Imminent Renaming to Come ) #Role-playing page for pg. 140! X3 #Catch up RPs pt. 14 #Role-playing page for pg.141! X3 #From Hell to Rehab RP ( Formerly Blood is Thicker than Water )( Part One BABY ) #Catch up RPs pt. 15 #Happy Towel Day at the Society! #Hello Again (Character Introduction) #Role-playing page for pg.142! X3 #Catch up RPs pt. 16 #Fandom Art Showcase 58 #Role-playing page for pg. 143! #From Hell to Rehab RP ( Formerly Blood is Thicker than Water )( Part Two ) #Catch up RPs pt. 17 #Role-playing Page for pg 144! #From Hell to Rehab RP ( Formerly Blood is Thicker than Water )( Part Three ) #Catch up RPs pt. 18 #Role-playing Page for pg 145! #Caught White Handed #From Hell to Rehab RP ( Formerly Blood is Thicker than Water )( Part Four ) #Catch up RPs pt. 19 #Role-playing Page for pg 146! #Catch up RPs pt. 20 #Role-playing Page for pg 147! #My introduction ...kinda off #Happy 4th of July 2018! #Blood and Petals Part 1 of 3: The Flower Arrives, #Catch up RPs pt. 21 #The Monster (An Original J+H Song by RBDECEPTICON17) #Role-playing Page for pg 148! #I Have A Fanfic!! #Post literally whatever kind of story or discussion you want to have. #Catch up RPs pt. 22 #Role-playing Page for pg 149! #I need your opinion #Catch up RPs pt. 23 (final...?) #Red death redimtion #Role-playing Page for pg 150! #Role-playing Page for pg 151! #Monthly Fanart Showcase 37 #Cold Division #Red death redimtion (continued) #Role-playing Page for pg 152! #Newbie here #Hi! #OC help? Please god I'm suffering. #Beach Party for Everyone! :D #Red death redimtion pt. 3 #Cold Division: The Squeakuel (Part 2) #TRPS WARS: THE HIATUS STRIKES BACK #Help! Phileas fogg #Blood and Petals Part 2 of 3: A Danger In Plain Sight, #Beach Party Part 2, Woo o/ #Discord? #Red death redimtion pt. 4 #Character introduction ( edit) #TRPS WARS: THE HIATUS STRIKES BACK EPISODE 2 #A new scientist appeared ~ #Beach party 3, Last call! :D #Help! #Meet phileas once more #Red death redimtion pt. 5 #Good Girls At The Cabaret (part 1) (last try) #Roleplaying Page for Pg. 153 #Beach party 4! #Red death redimtion pt. 6 #A Moment Untold #Roleplaying Page for Pg. 154! #Monthly Fanart Showcase 55 #Beach party 5! :D #Roleplaying Page for Pg. 155! #R.D.R. (7) #Don't be at rush for anything #A Tale of Music #Roleplaying Page for Pg. 156! #Role-playing Page for pg 157! #Character introduction: #Roleplaying Page for Pg. 158! #Monthly Fanart Showcase_93 #Roleplaying Page 159! X3 #Blood and Petals Part 3 of 3: That Will Finally Help Them See The Light. #Roleplaying Page 160! #The Creeps #The Lost One (Halloween RP) #Role-playing Page for pg 161! #The Creeps (continued) #Roleplaying Page 162! #Halloween~! (2018) #Roleplaying Page for Pg. 163! #Roleplaying Page for Pg. 164! #The Glass Scientists #Roleplaying Page for Pg. 165! #Roleplaying Page for Pg. 166! #Roleplaying Page for Pg. 167! #Fandom Art Showcase_71 #Role-playing Page for pg 168! #Fandom Art Showcase pt 2!! #Roleplaying Page for Pg. 169! #Gentlemen Under The Mistletoe #Jaylock Drabble: Innocent Kisses for Innocent Men #Lavenstein Mistletoe Drabble: Mistletoe In The Attic #Jashel Mistletoe Drabble: Cookies and Kisses #Roleplaying Page for Pg. 170! #Sinjit Mistletoe Drabble: Chasing Fires and Mistletoe Desires #Jekyde Mistletoe Drabble: Mistletoe Temptations #Untitled #Roleplaying Page for Pg. 171! #Hey! #Hello!! :D #Character Intro #Role-playing Page for pg 172! #Monthly fanart showcase 2019 #Fox's Center For Homeless RPs #Roleplaying Page for Pg. 173! #In The Dark of His Mind (A Parody of In The Dark of The Night from Anastasia) #Roleplaying Page for Pg. 174! #Good Girls At The Cabaret (part 3... Finally) #Roleplaying Page for Pg. 175! #Monthly Fanart Showcase_34 #Roleplaying Page for Pg. 176! #Untitled 2 #Valentine's at the Society #Roleplaying Page for Pg. 177! #Untitled 3 #Valentine's at the Society -- Part 2! #Roleplaying Page for pg. 178! #The Wolf and The Cat #Happy Anniversary TRPS!! #Monthly Fanart Showcase_86 #Roleplaying for P. 180 #I am Back #Roleplaying for P. 181 #Hey Guys! #Okay, so I have one question... #The Angel of London #I'm uhhhhh Back #Roleplaying for P. 182 #Back, Back Again #Heyo I am back with New character #Roleplaying Page for Pg. 183! #Mirdona's Introduction Part 2 #Untitled 4 #Roleplaying Page for Pg. 184! #Da FAnaRTS sHoEKaS!!!!!!! #Monthly Fanart Showcase_18 #Roleplaying Page for Pg. 185! #Ocs #The Nightmare Rises (A Parody of The Moon Rises by Ponyphonic and A Prequel To Lullaby For A Scientist) #Roleplaying Page for Pg. 186! #What's The Point of Feeling Love (A Parody of What's The Use of Feeling Blue from Steven Universe) #Hiatus Roleplaying page! #The Other Side (A Parody of The Other Side from The Greatest Showman and Inspired by The Book Hyde by Daniel Levine) #Roleplaying page for... this week! #Role-playing Page for Pg. 187! #Roleplaying Page for Pg. 188! #Roleplaying Page for Pg. 189! #Doodle #A Little Fly Round! (Fluff RP) #Roleplaying Page for Pg. 190! #Monthly Fanart Showcase_06 #The Angel of London 2.0 #Roleplaying page for 191! #Cecilia Clementine Oroitz (New Character if that's alright with you all) #Roleplaying page for 192! #Roleplaying Page for Pg. 193! #Doodles #Meltdown #Roleplaying page for 194! #Roleplaying for pg. 195! #Happy (late) 4th of July! #Roleplaying Page for Pg. 196! #Roleplaying Page for Pg. 197! #Roleplaying Page for Pg. 198! #Roleplaying Page for Pg. 199! #Monthly Fanart Showcase_36 #The Scratch Pad #Roleplaying Page for Pg. 200! #The Scratch Pad (part 2) #Happy Birthday WizzardBlizzard! #Roleplaying page for pg. 201! #The Scratch Pad (part 3) #Roleplaying page for pg. 202! #Goodbye,TRPS.